


Control

by the_winter_witcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy filthy filth, Multi, Oral, This is just smut, also you're a badass bitch go you, dom the fuck out of those boys and teach them a lesson, geralt embraces the filth, i love that for you, jask is pretending to be nervous, oooh, pure filth, sexy times in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: Jaskier can't keep his mouth shut after you and Geralt return from a contract, so you decide to do something about it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Control

You sheath your sword, Endrega guts coating the blade as well as your rapidly blackening armour as you walk back towards where you left the horses.

You don’t say anything to the brooding man at your side as you walk- you know him well enough to know to leave him be after a fight, and, if you’re being honest with yourself, you don’t particularly feel up to making small talk either. You’d lost track of how long it had been since you slept somewhere that wasn’t a forest floor or actually bathed in warm water, and the tension was mounting between you because of it.

“Oh you’re back!”

You let out a grunt of acknowledgment at Jaskier as you enter the clearing, too tired to use words.

“Yes, yes, I’ve missed you too, so nice of you to say" 

A similar sound of greeting comes from Geralt as he heads straight to Roach.

"Come on you’ve been gone for hours and neither of you are going to speak to me? Seriously? Gods you’re both so insufferable at the minute”

“Jask can we not?” your voice is low, “we’re all tired but once we’ve gone to collect our coin-”

“Oh of course, coin first Jaskier later”

“ _ **Enough Jaskier**_ , unless you’ve suddenly learnt how to fight and are going to contribute I don’t want to hear another word out of you, like Y/N said we’re tired and we don’t need this shit” Geralt’s voice is hard, rage bubbling just barely controlled below the surface.

“You’re _absolutely_ right Geralt, I clearly contribute nothing, so why keep me around? It’s evidently not for my company” there’s venom laced in the bard’s words as he practically spits them out.

You try and tune them out as you approach your mount desperately needing just a bit of peace and quiet. You content yourself with checking the saddle bags and securing your swords to the horse, happily lost in thought until you realise that it actually is quiet, the bickering you had been trying to ignore had ceased.

You turn to find that the Witcher has Jaskier pinned against a tree; the cold steel of his blade presses to the bard’s throat as Geralt hisses something in his ear that’s too faint for you to hear. You roll your eyes so hard you swear you can hear them rattle in your skull as you watch the display before you unfold.

“Are you two going to fuck and get this over with or am I going to have to stand here and waste what little patience I have left while you bolster your egos?" 

Silence settles as you walk towards them, anger evident in every stride as you close the distance between you. As soon as you’re beside them you grab Geralt by the hair, pulling him away from Jaskier and making him grit his teeth at the harshness. 

"I swear to the Gods you two will be the death of me. Is it not enough that I kill monsters, I have to fucking babysit you too? You’re grown men, act like it” you release Geralt, instead opting to knock the sword from his grip, before turning on your heel to walk away. 

A strong hand grips your arm as you start to walk, an iron vice that holds you in place and makes it impossible for you to leave.

“Oh you think we’ll be the death of you, _huh_?” Geralt’s lips are practically at your ear as he growls out the words, “want us to act like grown men, why don’t we show you just _that_?”

“Come on Geralt stop fucking around” you try to shake off his hand but it’s futile.

“As much as I hate to agree with him, I think he’s on to something” Jaskier’s voice sounds from where he’s still stood against the tree.

“Oh of course _now_ you can agree on something. Geralt-” your words are cut off as the Witcher presses his lips to your throat, sharp fangs jutting in to the delicate skin as he bites down.

You can’t help the whimper that escapes you at the sensation and you know that you’ve betrayed yourself, but gods be damned if you aren’t still pissed off and going to give as good as you get. 

You beckon to Jaskier, encouraging him to join you as Geralt continues his assault on your neck, and he eagerly does so. The second he’s in front of you your hand closes round his throat, pulling him to you until your lips crash together. There’s a sliver of genuine fear in his eyes at the way you’re handling him and it excites you in the most primal of ways. You’re not gentle when you kiss him, instead you’re a mess of teeth and tongue as you use the action to assert your dominance over him. You don’t stop until you can taste blood, the metallic richness floods your mouth and you release Jaskier who _yelps_ as you do so.

His eyes, usually pools of shimmering blue, are so dark they could almost match Geralt’s. He may act helpless but it’s clear to see this is turning him on just as much as it is you.

“Are you planning on doing anything with that mouth other than drain my neck, Geralt? Or was I not clear enough about my lack of patience?” you know you’re pushing it, dangerously so, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

You reach behind you to grab at Geralt’s hair again, prying him from your rapidly bruising neck with a grunt, your other hand again closing round Jaskier’s throat. Turning slightly so that both men are now in front of you, you pull them close for a brutal, harsh kiss between the three of you.

The taste of rage dances across your tongue; blood, anger, sweat, desire all mingled together in an intoxicating blend. Adrenaline and fear lace the sweet taste of their mouths on yours and you growl in to the kiss, spurred on by the thought of dominating the two men.

Jaskier tries to sputter out your name as your grip on his neck tightens to the point of cruelty and yet you don’t stop, can’t stop. 

“You want to be mouthy with me, this is what happens” your grip doesn’t falter as you address his complaint, your eyes flicking down to where speckles of blood grace his bruised and swollen lips. 

“And _you_ -” your eyes land on Geralt who has used the distraction caused by Jaskier as a means to take a few steps back, “can hurry up and do something with that oh so clever mouth of yours before I run out of patience for you” there’s a wickedness in your eyes that they’re not used to seeing, usually so pliant and wanting for the both of them, now assertive and aggressive.

“Hmmm, and if I say no?”

“Do you really want to find out?”

“Maybe I do”

You don’t let your hold on Jaskier fall as you step towards the Witcher, dragging the bard behind you as you close the small distance between you. With your free hand you reach down to your waist, unveiling a small hidden dagger you keep secured there. In one swift motion you have it pressed to Geralt’s neck. 

“I won’t ask so nicely next time, on your knees _now_ ”

“Yes ma’am” he smirks and the pure black of his eyes shines up at you as he sinks ever so slowly to his knees in front of you. 

“I assume you don’t need any further direction on how to behave yourself?”

He doesn’t reply, instead opting to press his mouth to your still clothed core and inhale deeply. 

“Gods, I can _smell_ how wet you are” his voice is a low groan as he mouths the words against you.

“Then I suggest you do something about it”

A small whimper from Jaskier has your attention back on him as Geralt sets to work removing your armour. 

“Oh don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you my little songbird, how could I?”

He lets out a pained breath as you finally release your grip on him, eyes raking over his slender body as you take in the sight of him bloody and bruised.

“I want you behind me little bard, don’t make me ask twice”

“Right, yes, but… um… then what?” nerves lace his voice as he settles in place behind you, his hands resting on your hips as you lean back against him.

“I want you to fuck me” 

“What, while Geralt is… _you know_ …”

“Oh don’t be so damn coy with me Jaskier, do you think I can’t feel how turned on you are right now?” you press your body back in to his, rubbing yourself against his clothed erection and causing a moan to fall from him, “and I assume that this won’t be a problem for you either Geralt?” 

Geralt responds by removing the last piece of your armour with a sharp tug. 

“Let me warm her up first Jask” he murmurs into you before pressing his tongue to your wet heat. You’re glad you have the bard stood behind you for support as he works your body effortlessly, the scratch of his stubble against your already slick thighs has you nearly dizzy with need. He thrusts a thick finger in to you as he flattens his tongue against your sensitive clit, curling it inside you a few times before adding a second.

As Geralt works you with his hands and mouth you fumble blindly behind you to try and undress Jaskier, desperate to have him naked and in you as soon as possible. You know with the pace that the Witcher is setting you won’t last long. Thankfully Jaskier finally manages to bring himself to move and picks up where your hands leave off and he has himself stripped down in seconds. His lips latch on to your neck, covering the bruises already flourishing from Geralt’s earlier actions. 

“Look at me Geralt, I want to see your eyes” his dark eyes immediately flick to yours, bottomless pools of black that have you weak at the knees. Your hand tangles in Geralt’s hair as you try to pull him closer, grinding down on his fingers and tongue as hard as you can. 

“Are you ready for me yet, sweetheart?” Jaskier’s breath on your neck causes a trail of goosebumps to raise in its wake.

“Yes, need you in me Jaskier, fuck me” you nearly add a please on the end but you don’t, knowing the second you give up even a hint of control it will be over.

Without a second of hesitation between them Geralt removes his fingers from your aching core, and before you have a chance to whine at the loss Jaskier is in you, stretching you around his thick cock. There’s a delicious burn as he fucks in to you, counteracted by the pleasure of Geralt’s soft tongue on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Strong hands wrap around your thighs and pull your legs over Geralt’s shoulders to allow both him and Jaskier better access to your soaked cunt, and the only thing supporting you now are the broad shoulders underneath you and the soft arms Jaskier has wrapped around your chest as he keeps his pace. 

You feel the coil in your stomach begin to tighten as Jaskier hits just the right spot in this new position and you cry out, both men’s names falling from your lips in a garbled mess. Spurred on by your moans they both increase the pace.

“Don’t stop, ‘m so close, fuck…”

Geralt lets out a hum that vibrates against your core causing more jolts of pleasure to shoot through you and you cry out again, hips bucking in to his face as he continues to press his tongue to you.

"Gonna come all over that pretty cock of yours Jask" 

Your eyes lock again with Geralt and then-

"Want you to clean me up afterwards with that _filthy_ mouth of yours Witcher”

You can tell from the shine in his eyes that he’s smirking, that beautiful taunting smile he saves just for situations like this.

The bard behind you brings his hand to your throat and squeezes hard enough for you to see stars and it’s enough to push you over the edge. You feel your wet heat tighten round his cock as you come, the pleasure so immense from the way they’ve been handling your body that a second wave of euphoria hits you immediately after.

“ _Shit_ , _fuck_ , Geralt I’m gonna come too” Jaskier tries to warn him as he feels himself follow your orgasm with his own, but he doesn’t move from his position between your legs, tongue still eagerly lapping at your now oversensitive clit.

You feel Jaskier’s hot come fill you as he loses control, your tight walls coaxing his orgasm out of him, and you moan out his name at the feeling. His movements still and you feel your body go limp, legs like jelly as they remain in place over the Witcher’s shoulders.

“Still want me to clean you up, Princess?” his voice is low and lust laced as he asks.

You don’t have the energy to respond, instead nodding at him in encouragement. The thought of him so willing, wanting even, to do this for you has fire creeping in to your veins again. 

“Keep her there Jask, that’s it” he instructs the bard as he pulls out of you, the remnants of your combined arousal trailing down your thighs as he does so. Geralt’s soft tongue immediately takes his place, gentle yet eager as he swallows down the taste of you. He doesn’t stop until every last drop has been cleaned from your heated skin. 

“Dominance tastes good on you Princess, we should try that again sometime”


End file.
